


Work Hours

by ThinkingofWordstoWrite



Category: NCIS
Genre: Gen, Gen Fic, Humor, POV Male Character, Snippet, funny business card ideas for NCIS, kinda pointless, office hours, ridiculous number of phone calls, work related
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-30
Updated: 2015-04-30
Packaged: 2018-03-26 10:09:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3846946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThinkingofWordstoWrite/pseuds/ThinkingofWordstoWrite
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If there was one thing that Special Agent Anthony DiNozzo hated, it was the weird hours that NCIS had when it came to work.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Work Hours

**Author's Note:**

> -I don't own NCIS. 
> 
> -Just a brief pointless amusing thought that I had, of how Tony would think of the office hours. Gen fic, no spoilers.

If there was one thing that Special Agent Anthony DiNozzo hated, it was the weird hours that NCIS had when it came to work. 

For example, one could have your normal hours-from nine to five during the week…but then you’d have overtime, if an unexpected case would drop into your team’s lap without any warning whatsoever, and then you’d be spending all night going through paperwork and making phone calls, and figuring out who did what where and when. 

It was rather ridiculous, really, the amount of phone calls that he’d made since coming to NCIS.

WORK AT NCIS=THE PLACE WITH ALL THE PHONE CALLS.

He could see them handing out business cards with that heading. 

He was so tired at the moment, that he could barely think straight, let alone get enough umph in to stand.

But the boss was calling, and that meant that they were closing in on a suspect…

And that meant that the odd working hours were about over.

Which meant that he could go home and catch some much needed rest. 

Awesome.

**Author's Note:**

> -Thank you for reading, Kudos and Comments are much appreciated and loved!!!


End file.
